Attain
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Tag: Season 1, Ep.5: "Hour Glass." An altered, extended scene from when Clark and Lex are in the garage with the Porsche. INCLUDES: Lex/Clark, slash. Underage.


—

 **Tag: Season 1, Episode 5: "Hour Glass"; lines taken from the episode.**

 **a/n: An altered, extended scene from when Clark and Lex are in the garage with the Porsche. Lex/Clark, slash. Underage.**

 *** S * M * A * L * L * V * I * L * L * E ***

* * *

 **Attain**

Lex flipped a switch and Clark blinked from the sudden dark to the light of the security lamps circled around the—

"Is that the Porsche from—" Clark froze for a split second, "I don't understand, why do you still have it?"

Lex stood on the other side of the car. "I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the edge for over an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel, always stayed in _that_ room. When I asked him why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice."

"Thought you didn't believe in fate." Clark said.

"I don't," he agreed. "But every time I look at this car," his fingers traced the edge of peeled back roof briefly, "I wonder... I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They tell me there's no way the impact could have opened the roof like this."

"They must have mad a mistake." Clark tried to shrug casually, but he was feeling far from casual.

Lex looked across at him curiously, intently. "Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"No." Clark shook his head. "Nothing... Just that I pulled you out. That's it."

"Oh." Lex frowned in disappointment. "I thought you might be able to tell me more."

"Sorry." And Clark felt guilty for it, that he was grateful that Lex didn't remember.

"It's a little strange to be walking around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead." He sighed, "An unsolved mystery, I guess."

"Maybe fate had something else in mind for you." Clark suggested.

Lex huffed. "You've been spending too much time with your friend Cassandra."

"At least she doesn't dwell on the past." Clark replied, a little more sharply than he intended. He took a deep breath as the man raised a brow at him. "Lex, you're alive. The question that you need to ask yourself now, is where do you go from here?" Lex became pensive at his words.

There was silence between them. Clark wanted to leave, but he was sure that Lex would find it more suspicious of how bad he wanted to leave. So he stood, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, head bowed lightly as he watched Lex near the hood of the car. It made Clark nervous to see how intently he seemed to be staring at the Porsche, his lips lightly pursed, his brows furrowed lightly at the center. And then, like a snap of the fingers, Lex looked up and towards the dark-haired teen.

"Come here, Clark." Lex said, with a small wave of his hand.

Clark looked at him for a short moment before he took the few steps forward towards the man. Lex gave him a small smile, putting him at ease. He took a hold of the taller teen's shoulders and started to lead him towards the front of the bumper. Clark allowed himself to be guided, until he was standing directly in front of the destroyed car that he could easily pick up with one hand (it was a tin can compared to his dad's truck), the front legs of his jeans brushing the metal. He could still feel the warmth of Lex's hands on the back of his shoulders through his cotton shirt as the man stood behind him.

"Lex, what—?" Clark started, brow furrowed as he started to turn towards the other man, nervous now. But a slight pressure of the man's hands and he was facing the car again.

"I hit you, Clark." Lex said quietly, and Clark could feel the warmth of his breath brush the side of his neck and ear. "I know that as sure as I know that I went through the guardrail."

"Lex," he scoffed, his lips tightening slightly from the man's view. "If you had hit me, we would both be dead."

"The roof is one thing, pealed back like a tin can's lid," Lex said. "But do you see the hood?"

Clark looked at the hood directly in front of him. There was a flat dent in it, just like—

"That dent could not have made by the guardrail... because you were there."

Clark gave an invisible shiver, because that was the exact truth of it. But it wasn't allowed to be the truth. So he lied. "I managed to jump out of the way, Lex, but the side-mirror clipped me and pulled me in after."

"I thought you said that you didn't remember?"

"I don't have to remember," he insisted, "to know it would have killed me. It's the only explanation for it."

"Out of everything, the side-mirrors are undamaged." He corrected, readily, as if he had expected all of Clark's denials.

Clark groaned in frustration and started to turn again. "Lex—!" But the man's knees pressing into his from behind, caught him off guard, and suddenly he was kneeling against the low dented bumper of the Porsche. The small car creaked and groaned under his weight. There was pressure on the back of his shoulders, pushing him forward. "What are you doing, Lex?" He was seized with panic, confusion, and fear, and allowed himself to be pushed completely flat against the dented hood.

"See, Clark? It's the perfect impression—of you."

Clark's cheek was pressed against the cold, scraped metal, he breath was rapid. Lex leaned over him, the car creaking at the further weight as the man's hands planted on the hood, either under Clark's arms. The bald man leaned over him, caging him in.

"Lex, let me up!" Clark told him, blue-eyes wide in panic. Of course, he could have easily thrown his friend off, busted out of the room as destructive as The Hulk, and then been from the mansion as fast as Quick Silver—but he could do none of those. Did Lex _know_ his secret? He certainly suspected.

"Clark." Clark was startled by Lex's voice so close to his ear, breath ruffling the hair around his ear, he could feel the man's lips brush his ear and he tried to suppress the shiver, but Lex was so close at hand, he was sure the man felt it. "I thought about what you said."

"Y-you did?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. That crash... it gave me a second chance, a new lease in life. You're right, I shouldn't be looking back. I should look forward, to what I have now. To what that crash gave to me, instead of what it took away."

"And... and what did it g-give you?" Clark almost held his breath, his eyes squeezed closed as he waited. This was it, wasn't it? This was—

He sucked in a sharp breath as suddenly, Lex's hands were on his hips. Lex pushed his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and slowly started to push the material up. Fingertips brushed against smooth, hairless, scar-less flesh, leaving a little trail of goose bumps in their wake. Clark was still, filled with anxiety, anticipation... desire.

"You, Clark." Lex whispered in his ear, his shirt following the remark, leaving him bare-chested against the cold hood of the car, the was rapidly turning warm through his body heat. Lex's fingers next traced the backs of his folded arms, like chicken wings, urging them to loosen their taunt muscles.

Clark swallowed, and with the relaxed limbs, Lex stretched them out, raising them parallel to his shoulders and then going that little bit further overhead. Clarks fingertips brushed the side-mirrors on either side and he reflexively grasped them for something, anything to hold onto so he didn't fly away. Lex smirked as he brushed back down Clark's naked torso, lips lightly brushing down the curved spine.

Lex pressed a kiss at the base of his spine, right above the waist of his jeans, before hooking his fingers into the empty loops and tugging them down. They came down easily, Clark's hips briefly coming away from the bumper. Lex managed to drag them off after a brief struggle with the farm-boy's boots. And then the brunette was completely naked, sprawled on the hood of his car. It was a breathless sight. Clark's hardening cock pressed into the metal of the bumper.

Lex traced the firm, muscled lines of the teen, given to him from hard manual labour on the Kent Farm. Clark shivered and gasped at his touches. He didn't deny or fight. He laid himself out to be pliable to the Luthor. The brush of his fingertips, the caress of his palms, the scrape of his nails. The brush of his lips, the nip of his teeth, the traces of his tongue. Clark moaned and gasped lightly beneath him.

Finally, Lex knelt behind the teen, between his braced legs. His fingers traced the perfect globes of his buttock, his thumbs brushing the dimples on either cheek before he pressed kisses to them both. And then he was spreading Clark's cheeks to reveal the sight of his tight little puckered hole.

Clark shifted his hips a little in the restless silence and stillness, anxious, nervous. But he was still instantly, sucking in a sharp breath as he felt the warm wetness of Lex's tongue probing him.

"Lex!" Clark gasped. He'd never felt anything like before, never realized how good it might feel, Lex's tongue in his hole. The most he'd done was masturbate to thoughts of Lana, and of course, maybe more recently, thoughts of Lex. He moaned as Lex's tongue darted in and out of him, tracing his rim.

Lex pulled back and sucked on his forefinger, slathering it in his saliva. He traced the star-shaped pucker.

Clark's hand tightened on the mirrors. They creaked under the pressure, but did not break.

"Relax," Lex encouraged him.

Clark hissed lightly at the burn, at the solid digit breach. But as soon as Lex started to slowly push his finger in and out, he focused on the pleasure the sensation brought. Soon, Lex added another finger, but the light burn the stretch caused was again, fast over-ridden. Lex scissored his fingers inside of him, thrusting them in and out. As deep as he could go, Lex crooked his finger and touched something inside of the teen. Clark didn't know what it was, but he cried out in pleasure at the sensation it gave him. His hips thrusted against the cold-hard truth. He didn't even notice when Lex added a _third_ finger.

Clark was close. Shaking, near the edge. And then suddenly, Lex removed his fingers. He could hear the ruffle, flutter, and zipper of clothes being removed. His breath hitched in anticipation and slightly in anxiety. Clark got his free elbow under his heaving chest, and somehow managed to raise his head. He could see Lex above him, through the faint reflection of what was left of the windshield. Could see a reflection of the man's lethal form, the straight lines as clear as his nakedness.

Clark's hole was stretched and glistening with his spit. Slick. Ready. Lex leaned over him, kissing the teen's neck before whispering huskily into his ear: "This car gave you to me, Clark. And now I'm going to take you on it."

Lex bit his tongue, making his mouth water, and split that gathered saliva into his hand, before coating his hard, throbbing cock with it. It wasn't the best lube, especially for the first time, but he suspected that Clark could take it, might even like it a little rough.

Clark almost whimpered and inhaled shakily. He gave a little jerk as he felt Lex's leaking head pressed against his hole, before slowly pushing forward until it was hugged tight in Clark's hole. Lex let out a low grown at the heated eclipse.

Lex thrust into him for the first time, and Clark cried out, snapping one of the mirrors off without notice. Later, he wouldn't be able to tell if that was a him-thing, or if that could be construed as a normal-thing. All he knew in that moment, was that something pleasant ripped through him.

"Clark," Lex gasped, grabbing his hips giving them a light jerk, adjusting the teen beneath him as he pulled out, to get a better angle. He thrust in again, and Clark jerked on the hood of the car, grunting with him. He found a good angle, and kept with it, hitting that deep spot inside the teen, making his cry out, breathless. The Porsche's hydraulics rocked under his crusade.

There was something building inside of Clark, a pressure that would soon beg to be released. It made him want to scream, in that good way there was. Wired. Waiting for that pleasant, free-fall drop. He wanted to reach that, something that had never caught on when he was alone, he wanted Lex to give it to him. Lex wasn't the only one given something on that fateful day.

"Lex," he groaned.

"Ahh,"

His body moved without thought, his action without mind. He wasn't even entirely sure what happened, if it was just him or a him-thing. Somehow, he managed to twist their positions, even while Lex was still inside of him. It was one of the most amazing and weird things he'd ever felt, Lex's cock doing a full turn inside of him, touching every crevasse.

Lex was left laying on the Porsche's hood, Clark on top of him, riding him. Lex was somewhat taken aback by the sudden position change, but he easily became distracted by the sight of Clark straddling him, just by the teen himself.

Clark had always appeared so wholesome, but now, here, riding his cock? Lex's reached up and grasped the nap of his neck, dragging him forward and crashing their lips together for their first kiss. Lex devoured the teen's mouth with his tongue.

How many times had he fought the urge to push his fingers into the teen's dark, silky locks? He didn't loose his chance now, and pushed his fingers into lightly sweat-damped locks from the perspiration of sex. That just made it all the more sexy. He tugged lightly and Clark gasped into his mouth.

Clark wanted to touch, but he was afraid. He wasn't in complete control of himself right now, he was afraid he might break the man beneath him. So he braced his hands, his fingers curling around the edges of the hood. He could only hope that the cry of stressed metal was crowded beneath the creak of the rocking car, their panting breaths, and breathless moans of pleasure and desire. Finally, Lex released his mouth and he sat back up, constantly moving upon the man's hard cock.

Lex grasped his thick, throbbing, lonely cock and started to stroke him. That first stroke had Clark groaning, his hips following Lex's hand almost eagerly, nearly coming off Lex's cock completely, but he followed Lex on back on the down-stroke, spearing himself clean with the man's cock once more, making them both cry out.

Clark rose onto his knees and then started to drop down a waya, and Lex, cracked his hips upward, meeting the teen half-way. The head of his cock scraped against Clark's prostate one last time that had him seeing stars. He cried out, gave a chocked scream as he spilled his seed over Lex's hand and stomach, clenching tightly around the man's cock deep inside of him.

Lex grunted, his back arching lightly as he came. He dropped back onto the hood, boneless, breathless, covered in sweat, and filled with amazement as he looked at the teen. Clark on the other hand, somehow stayed upright, propped up on his own bones it seemed.

Lex grasped the edges of the hood, his fingertips brushing the small dents that Clark had created, and started to pull himself up, readying himself with concern.

Suddenly, Clark looked up, blue-eyes bright and flashing white teeth. He chuckled. "This was the last thing I expected when my mom said you called."

Maybe it didn't matter how Clark was brought to him, just that he had the brunette with him now.

 _F_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the sappy ending.**_ _ **J**_ _ **This was just something that popped into my head, unbidden, when I watched the episode.**_

 _ **y**_


End file.
